Câmara de Tortura
by Nieryka
Summary: Agora é Squal quem cai nas garras de Seifer. Aviso: Fic yaoi muito MUITO malvada com Squal.


Câmara de Tortura

Ele devia estar morto.

Sabia que devia estar morto mas não estava; e a não ser que a tontura que sentia e a dor em seu corpo pudessem tê-lo acompanhado ao além, ele estava inacreditavelmente vivo. E preso.

Squal ergueu lentamente a cabeça e seus olhos, ainda meio turvos, vislumbraram o lugar em que estava. Era uma sala escura e fria, paredes e chão de metal, com estranhos painéis que estavam a sua direita, com telas e visores coloridos e outros aparatos que ele nem imaginava o que seriam.

Um guarda estava espancando um Moomba, esbravejando com o coitado, até que o expulsou da sala. Squal suspirou e deixou a cabeça pender novamente, exausto.

Ele estava incomodamente preso á parede central dessa câmara, sustentado por correias na cintura, braços e pernas, erguido a meio metro do chão.

Com cuidado moveu-se e sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu ombro. Fora bem ali que Edea o atingira com a farpa de gelo que deveria ter acabado com sua vida, mas que em vez disso tinha exaurido suas forças.

Ouviu vozes, mas atordoado como estava mal prestou atenção no que diziam. Precisava clarear a mente e afastar a dor para agir, para escapar. Onde estariam os outros? Mortos? Presos? Rinoa...

Viu pelo canto do olho que o guarda batia continência e saia pela porta. Um vulto branco se aproximou e Squal não precisou _olhar _para saber quem era. Podia senti-lo. Seu corpo estremeceu de ódio.

Seifer estava adorando aquilo.

Ficou um bom tempo olhando para seu prisioneiro, deleitando-se com aquela imagem perfeita: Squal preso, indefeso diante dele e com ódio brotando dos olhos. Finalmente o tinha onde queria...e nada para atrapalhar aquele momento seria permitido. Estava tão satisfeito que riu alto, causando mais agitação em Squal. Adorou isso.

- Eu disse que você era meu, Leonhart. Agora você entende isso, não?

- Cala a boca...- até mesmo falar custava a Squal algum esforço. Encarou Seifer. – Onde...onde estão os outros? O que fez...com eles?

Seifer inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apoiou a Gunblade no ombro e pousou a outra mão na cintura fazendo cara de estudado desdém. O silêncio irritou Squal e surtiu o efeito desejado. O rapaz explodiu:

- Responda! – gritou – O que fez com eles, desgraçado?? Se colocou as mãos em Rinoa eu...

- Você o que, Squal?!

Num segundo a lâmina da Gunblade estava na garganta de Squal, que quase rugiu de ódio. Ele seria capaz de matar Seifer sem hesitar naquele momento. Se pudesse.

- Não tenho tempo pra besteiras, garoto! – retirou a lâmina devagar e um fio de sangue escorreu pela pele clara de Squal. Os olhos de Seifer brilharam perigosamente. – Quero que me responda apenas uma coisa antes de eu começar nossa diversão.

Baixando a arma Seifer se encaminhou até os painéis ao lado e apertou alguns botões. As telas cintilaram e mostraram gráficos ondulantes que lembravam a Squal ondas elétricas de intensidade variada.

Sorrindo Seifer olhou para seu belo prisioneiro; então girou um botão e a câmara foi tomada pelos gritos de agonia de Squal. As ondas de energia faiscavam e dançavam através do corpo dele. Uma descarga dolorosa, mas leve. O suficiente para fazê-lo entender quem estava no comando. Girou o botão novamente, desligou a corrente e ficou observando Squal ofegar, o cabelo fino grudado no rosto molhado e pálido.

- O que você...quer...? Diga...diga de uma vez!

A voz era um sussurro rouco, fraco, mas ainda continha desafio. Aquele ali não desistia. Seifer gostava disso. Por isso ansiava tanto por aquele momento. Precisava andar logo, fazer o que tinha sido instruído...para partir para o que lhe interessava.

- Ok. Você parece disposto a colaborar. Quero que responda: O que existe por trás da SEED? Qual o verdadeiro significado oculto?

- Hum...? – Squal não entendeu. Como assim significado oculto? Não existia significado oculto. Achou que Seifer estava ficando louco. – Do que está falando? Você sabe o que é a SEED...

Squal então repetiu o que sabia. O que todos sabiam: A Seed é um grupo de forças especiais composto por alunos de elite formados pela Garden. Não há significado oculto...nenhum que ele soubesse.

Seifer passou os dedos pelo botão novamente e Squal estremeceu sem querer. Com raiva viu que o loiro notara e ria, afastando-se do painel e voltando para junto dele.

- Acho que está falando a verdade. – disse Seifer, e estendeu a mão para pressionar um pequeno painel na parede. As correias se soltaram e Squal caiu no chão com um baque doloroso. – Você sempre foi desinteressado de tudo a sua volta não é, garoto? Nunca se deu ao trabalho de ir fundo em nada. Tanto faz.

Seifer agachou ao lado de Squal, que se contorcia de dor, e virou-o de costas para o chão, para vê-lo completamente. Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Era lindo realmente, e chegava a hora que Seifer tanto esperara. Squal seria dele. Suspirou e mordeu os lábios de pura excitação. Tinha se juntado a Edea por uma única razão: ela lhe prometera que teria Squal.

E ele estava ali, bem na sua frente, deitado e indefeso, fraco demais para resistir, mas ainda desafiador cheio de coragem.

Inclinou-se por cima dele e Squal instintivamente abriu os olhos encarando-o com raiva.

- Sai! – Squal se mexeu, inquieto com a proximidade do loiro arrogante. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dele. – Sai de perto!!

- Não. – Seifer agarrou o cabelo do rapaz e o puxou pra si, beijando-o com sofreguidão. Squal levou um susto e então começou a entender o que se passava. Sentiu náuseas e tentou empurrar Seifer, mas ainda estava fraco demais.

- Pára!! – Squal virou o rosto, desesperado e raivoso. Ele não podia fazer aquilo! Era nojento! Respirou fundo, tentando não vomitar. – O que pensa que está...fazendo?!! – sibilou.

- Vou te mostrar o que é ser o número um, Squal!! Vou te mostrar o que é estar por cima!! – Seifer ria, com um brilho intenso de desejo no olhar. Colou os lábios no ouvido de Squal e sussurrou enquanto ele se debatia. – Vou ficar por cima de você, Squal. Vou entrar em você...e você vai gritar pra mim!

O desespero deu forças a Squal. Atingiu Seifer com um tapa forte no rosto e ergueu-se rápido fugindo das mãos do loiro. Cambaleou encostando-se na parede, respirando com dificuldade. Seifer ria. O som da risada dele estava enlouquecendo Squal.

- Calma...ôa!! – o loiro se pôs de pé lentamente e olhou o jovem guerreiro da SEED com uma intensidade que o fez estremecer de repulsa. – Vou gostar de fazer isso, garoto.

- Fica longe! Seu maldito nojento...desgraçado! Sai! – não teve tempo de fugir. Seifer o pressionou contra a parede fria, colando-se a ele, segurando-o pela cintura e ombro.

- Como é bonitinho! Não fuja, Squal. Vai doer mais...- olhou fundo nos olhos de Squal e piscou – Bem...vai doer de qualquer forma...

Debatendo-se sem conseguir se livrar o jovem guerreiro sentiu a mão de Seifer acariciar sua cintura e descer para o lado de seu corpo, pela coxa; seus cabelos foram puxados para trás e ele abafou um grito de dor. O loiro o estava beijando com violência agora; a língua quente o invadia sem trégua, sem deixar que respirasse direito ou virasse o rosto para fugir. Era tão ávido que Squal imaginou que, para Seifer, o desejo e o ódio se misturavam de tal maneira que não sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava.

Mas o rapaz não podia permitir aquilo. Era uma humilhação terrível. Era nojento demais! Tentou empurrá-lo de novo, xingando-o de nomes que ele nem imaginava que soubesse. Seifer pareceu zangar-se com essa interrupção.

- Fique quieto, seu bichinha!! – empurrou-o com violência contra a parede e Squal bateu a cabeça no metal. A dor e a náusea eram insuportáveis – O que eu quiser você vai fazer, entendeu??

Levou a mão até o meio das pernas de Squal e pressionou seu membro com força. Squal gritou e Seifer voltou a sorrir. O próprio membro do loiro estava intumescido por dentro da calça, excitado com o calor do corpo trêmulo da vítima.

- Você enlouqueceu...Seifer...chega...- Squal virou o rosto cheio de repulsa ao sentir a ereção de Seifer se esfregando em sua coxa, em seu sexo. O loiro gemeu alto junto do ouvido dele, o hálito quente contra seu rosto enrubescido de raiva e vergonha. – Eu vou matar você!!

Mais uma vez ele reuniu forças para afastar Seifer e mais uma vez falhou. Estava atordoado, fraco e vulnerável demais diante da selvageria do rival. E não compreendia aquilo. Lágrimas de raiva o fizeram piscar, embaralhando sua visão.

- Que lindo, Squal...- Seifer beijou-lhe as pálpebras e lambeu suas lágrimas rindo deliciosamente. – Chore pra mim. Quero ficar olhando pra você assim...

- Maldito! Veado desgraçado! – a raiva o cegava mais que as lágrimas agora. – Era isso que você queria o tempo todo, não é? – Seifer o encarou por um momento, surpreso. – Devia ter me dito, Seifer! Por que não me disse?? Se tudo que precisasse ser feito pra evitar toda essa merda era te comer, talvez eu tivesse convencido Raijin a te fazer a caridade!! Todo cheio de arrogância e ódio...e na verdade só estava precisando era sentar em uma...

TAP!!

O tapa o calou. E com certeza o fez acordar também. Estava enlouquecendo, descendo ao nível de Seifer. O loiro o encarava calmamente mas havia ódio sob aquela fachada. Squal se arrependeu de ter perdido o controle assim que o loiro o puxou e o virou com o rosto contra a parede. Seus olhos se arregalaram de terror quando sentiu a mão de Seifer escorregar por suas costas até suas nádegas. A outra mão o mantinha preso pela nuca, pressionando seu rosto contra o metal frio.

- O que você disse foi muito baixo, garoto. – a voz era um sussurro musical, quase sensual. Squal sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se e se moveu, inquieto. Você está pedindo por isso. Você quer isso mas é burro demais pra entender. Por isso me provoca...por isso vai ter o que merece.

Ele o acariciou devagar com a mão, por cima do tecido da calça, o dedo médio escorregando pela fenda e alojando-se até bem embaixo, pressionando-o naquele ponto secreto e profundo. Squal rilhou os dentes, seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Seifer pressionou mais, como se quisesse penetrá-lo com roupa e tudo. O jovem guerreiro estava paralisado, olhos muito abertos, não conseguia raciocinar direito. O loiro retirou o dedo e colou-se em Squal, sua ereção esfregando-se contra ele do mesmo jeito que fizera com a mão. Com a outra ele começou a acariciar o peito do rapaz por dentro da jaqueta, rodeava os mamilos semi-endurecidos com os dedos, por sobre a camiseta branca e fina.

- Gosta assim, hein? – Seifer gemia, colando-se mais ao rapaz, beijando-lhe a nuca e sentindo o perfume dos cabelos acobreados de Squal. Sua excitação molhava a frente de suas calças e ele libertou seu sexo com um meio grunhido de prazer.

As pernas de Squal fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, tonto. Sua cabeça e suas mãos estavam apoiadas na parede, seus cabelos cobrindo o rosto suado e rubro. "Não vou desistir. Não vou me entregar!!" pensava. "Ele não vai matar meu espírito! Esse é só o meu corpo...faça o quiser, maldito, mas não vai me fazer parar...de lutar!"

Seifer estava de pé e inclinou-se para forçar Squal a se virar para ele. Ah! Como era delicioso vê-lo de joelhos diante dele. Segurou o rosto de Squal com uma mão e guiou seu sexo duro e molhado até os lábios entreabertos dele. O rapaz resistiu, empurrou e se debateu mas Seifer apertou seu maxilar com força obrigando-o a abrir a boca.

- Sim...assim, Squal...- Seifer soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu seu pau dentro da boca de Squal. Era quente e macio, como tantas vezes tinha imaginado. Ainda segurava o maxilar do rapaz com força para evitar que o mordesse ou fugisse.

As unhas do belo soldado da SEED cravaram-se nas coxas do loiro. Squal estava lutando para se soltar. Estava sufocando e Seifer não se importava, apenas grunhia de prazer, ondulando os quadris e movimentando-se lá dentro, sádico, seu sexo penetrando fundo a garganta de Squal.

Se ao menos ele tivesse forças, se pudesse lutar...Squal estava quase perdendo a consciência quando uma idéia iluminou seu semblante. Parou de resistir, amoleceu o maxilar e a um custo muito grande começou a movimentar a língua e os lábios ao redor do membro de seu rival.

De seu estado de êxtase frenético Seifer acordou e olhou para Squal sem entender. Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

- Então...ah...- gemeu mais forte ao sentir os lábios do rival pressionando a base de seu pênis com firmeza – Então está gostando, hein...ahmm

Squal fechou os olhos. Afastou da mente qualquer pensamento, tudo, até mesmo quem estava diante dele e começou a fazê-lo. Começou a sentir a mão de Seifer relaxar a medida que se entregava mais e mais ao prazer. Squal agora passava a língua quente e úmida por toda a extensão do pau do loiro, seus lábios pressionando-o e acariciando-o com total abandono. Conseguiu finalmente se libertar da mão firme de Seifer e pôde respirar por um momento. Olhou para cima e viu que Seifer o olhava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Estava com o rosto afogueado, os olhos turvos de prazer, e disse:

- Chupe. – puxou a cabeça de Squal com as duas mãos, esfregando o pênis, duro como aço, nos lábios ofegantes dele. – Chupe mais...você é bom nisso, garoto...muito bom...- passou a ponta dos dedos pela boca macia e sorriu maliciosamente. – Andou brincando com os caras na SEED, veadinho? Sabia que essa boquinha de vadia era gostosa. Vamos! Quero ver você pegar nele...colocar na boca...quero te _ouvir_ chupar!! – empurrou bruscamente os quadris contra o rosto de Squal, rindo.

Seifer ficou radiante e excitado quando sentiu a mão de Squal agarrar seu pau; vibrou quando ele passou a língua lentamente pela cabeça inchada, prestes a explodir de prazer. Fechou os olhos e por isso mesmo não viu o sorriso que se formou nos lábios do rapaz. Squal o abocanhou e o mordeu com raiva. Mas não antes de Seifer gozar abundantemente em sua boca, sua garganta, e isso o fez engasgar imediatamente estragando sua intenção de ferir gravemente o maldito loiro.

Seifer o empurrou e estrilou de ódio, vergando-se enquanto Squal tossia e tentava se erguer, o sêmen escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios.

- Agora você vai aprender, garoto!! – sibilou o loiro.

Em segundos estavam no chão, Squal lutando para tirar Seifer de cima, este o segurando com força, prendendo-o ao chão com seu peso.

Riu.

- Vamos brincar como homens, agora. Vou te mostrar o que é dor!

- Me larga!! Sai!! Eu vou acabar com você, Seifer. Vou acabar com você!!

- Não antes de eu acabar com você primeiro...

Com brutalidade o loiro arrancou a jaqueta de Squal e a jogou pra longe, junto dos painéis de tortura. O rapaz se debatia fraco e tossindo, sem conseguir resistir. Sua cabeça estava latejando e seu corpo não mais queria obedecê-lo. Gritou de puro ódio e o som lembrava o rugido de um leão ferido.

Seifer ergueu a camiseta de Squal e lambeu com vontade o peito liso, a pele macia e quente. A ponta da língua brincou nos mamilos rosados e duros e ele os chupou com voracidade, um de cada vez, enquanto ouvia deleitado os ofegos e gemidos que Squal emitia entredentes. Como uma cruel vingança mordeu um dos mamilos com força, arrancando um grito estridente do rival, as marcas de seus dentes impressas como fogo, vermelhas, na pele pálida.

- Chega!! – Squal estava desatinado. Suas mãos agarraram o casaco do loiro, que tinha se erguido e estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, abrindo-lhe as calças apressadamente, com raiva e fogo nos olhos. – Não!! Não!! – virou-se num impulso e tentou se arrastar pra longe, sendo preso novamente.

- Ah, eu estou perdendo a paciência com isso!!Seja bonzinho, Squal!! Não vai fugir e temos muito tempo pra brincar.

Puxou Squal pelas pernas e baixou-lhe as calças até os joelhos rindo das tentativas desesperadas e dos palavrões que o rapaz gritava para ele. Gostava de vê-lo descontrolado. Gostava de ver abaixo aquela máscara de frieza e arrogância. Tirou o casaco e o colete e também baixou as calças pois queria sentir seu corpo contra o de Squal. Prendeu-o pelo peito com um dos braços, beijou-lhe os cabelos e mordiscou-lhe a nuca sussurrando quase musicalmente:

- Vou currar você agora, Squal...vou te penetrar como se fosse uma vadia...como se sente em saber isso, hein?

Todo o corpo de Squal tremia violentamente. Sua testa estava apoiada no chão frio, os cabelos desalinhados e revoltos caindo-lhe pela fronte molhada. Ele não ia implorar. Nunca. Ficou em silêncio e na câmara apenas o som da respiração dos dois podia ser ouvido.

Seifer ajeitou-se languidamente por cima de Squal e passou a ponta intumescida e molhada pela fenda apertada. Os punhos do rapaz fecharam-se e seu corpo se contraiu.

- Hunm...eu disse que você ia gritar pra mim...- com um tranco violento Seifer o penetrou de uma só vez, abrindo-o, machucando. Mas o grito não veio. Apenas um som abafado e desesperado. Ele não teria _esse_ prazer. – Ah...? Se acha forte? Vamos ver!!

Retirou o membro totalmente...o sangue escorreu de entre as pernas de Squal, seu corpo todo arqueado e contraído de dor; a face em chamas.

- Vamos!! – o loiro segurou os quadris de Squal e o penetrou novamente com mais força; o movimento cruel empurrou o corpo dele para frente, a cabeça chocou-se contra o metal frio. – Grite!!

Estava dilacerando-o. Squal sentia que estava sendo rasgado ao meio. Jamais sentira tanta dor, tanto desespero. Mordeu os lábios até sangrarem, as lágrimas rolaram pela face gelada como rastros de fogo. Mas não ia gritar. Sentiu a fúria de Seifer em seu corpo a cada estocada brutal, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e fortes eram acompanhados pelos gritos de raiva e frustração dele. Mas Squal não gritava. Gemia baixo, a dor insuportável arrancando dele ruídos abafados, entrecortados pelas lágrimas, nada mais. Nada de gritos apesar de sentir o membro grosso penetrando-o sem piedade, rasgando-o por dentro como uma faca quente. Atingia fundo a cada investida, os punhos de Squal batiam no chão e ele se erguia nos cotovelos rilhando os dentes. Mas não gritava.

Seifer estava suando, estava nervoso e frustrado. Agarrou o rival pelos cabelos, ergueu-se e o forçou a ficar de quatro. Squal mal podia sustentar-se e ficou ali, metade do corpo meio desabado no chão, apoiado nos braços, as nádegas erguidas, seguras pelas mãos do loiro sádico que cedia cada vez mais a sensação intensa da penetração.

- Grite...grite pra mim!! – a estocada violenta fez o corpo de Squal vergar-se para trás quase totalmente, seus olhos fixaram-se no teto em uma agonia muda. Seifer o puxou para si e caiu de joelhos com Squal sentado sobre ele. Impulsionou-se para cima em um vai e vem frenético, gemidos altos e roucos saiam de sua garganta indicando que estava prestes a atingir o clímax. – Sim...ah, Squal, você é meu...meu...estou dentro de você, Squal. Você pode sentir isso?? Ahn...? Sinta!!

Os sentidos do jovem guerreiro da Seed finalmente cederam. Seifer gozou dentro dele quase ao mesmo tempo em que sua consciência se apagou misericordiosamente.

O rival o vencera desta vez: de maneira baixa e cruel, mas vencera. Dessa vez Seifer podia se vangloriar de uma vitória, mas Squal sabia, ao acordar sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, novamente amarrado á parede, que seria a primeira e única vez pois, quando ergueu a cabeça para ver quem entrava na câmara era Zell quem estava lá, sorrindo confiante. Era hora de fugir...para lutar novamente quando chegasse o momento do acerto de contas.

E ia cobrar bem caro.


End file.
